Luminescence diode chips are known wherein a mirror layer is arranged between a semiconductor body having an active region provided for generating radiation and a carrier element, said mirror layer being provided for reflecting radiation generated in the active region and thus for increasing the radiation power emitted overall. However, it has been found that degradation can occur in such semiconductor chips, for example, on account of oxidation of the mirror layer or upon the action of moisture on the semiconductor chip.